


"Be my coach, Victor!"

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Victor remembers Yuuri. Does Yuuri remember Victor? Very short fic of Victor's thoughts before meeting Yuuri again after the banquet and going to be his coach.-----The water was as still and shiny as glass, as if he could step on it and walk all the way across. It was one of those days when anything seems possible, and he stood there, breathing deep and imagining what his future held. He had just arrived in Japan and was calming his nerves. Would Yuuri remember him? Would he remember what he had asked? The way he acted the day after… Was he embarrassed? Victor sighed, running his hand through his hair. Yuuri… He hadn’t had that much fun with another person before. He had only had that much fun and excitement on the ice, performing. Yuuri was definitely a performer. After that night and the viral video, Victor knew he was captivated by Yuuri.





	

The water was as still and shiny as glass, as if he could step on it and walk all the way across. It was one of those days when anything seems possible, and he stood there, breathing deep and imagining what his future held. He had just arrived in Japan and was calming his nerves. Would Yuuri remember him? Would he remember what he had asked? The way he acted the day after… Was he embarrassed? Victor sighed, running his hand through his hair. Yuuri… He hadn’t had that much fun with another person before. He had only had that much fun and excitement on the ice, performing. Yuuri was definitely a performer. After that night and the viral video, Victor knew he was captivated by Yuuri. He knew what Yuuri could do and he had fallen in love with that spirit, that fire. He had put off his life and love and now he had found both in one person. This drunken and fated encounter had changed Victor’s life. Life had opened to Victor like a book, showing him only a glimpse at the first chapter. That party was a fated encounter, meant to push him into the next parts of his life, expanding beyond just the ice and into something new. Something exciting. As Victor sunk into those warm waters, he thought of that night in more detail.

He laughed, thinking of the fire which Yuuri had used to get everyone, even himself, involved in the dance-off. He thought of the pure joy he experienced dancing with Yuuri. He thought of the way Yuuri danced with such excitement despite being who knows how many drinks in. Of the pure and alluring nature of which he pole danced with Chris. He lingered on the dance he and Yuuri shared. Even so heavily inebriated, Victor could feel the connection him and the boy shared. He lived through, with a blush, the excitement he felt when Yuuri grinded on him and asked him to be his coach. His heart sank when he thought of how he reacted the next day when he saw him. Then he saw the video. Maybe he did remember and was too embarrassed by his actions? Victor had to know. He needed to know. There was a force driving him into this boy, a force too hard and loud to ignore.

So he dropped his skating career, his coach, everything. He was going to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He was going to use that fire, that passion, that sexuality to help Yuuri. Though Yuuri didn’t seem to recognize the events of the night before (or was embarrassed by them), Victor had seen the pain in Yuuri’s eyes the next day. He knew that shame wasn’t over his actions the night before, but his performance. It was the hurt of an athlete who didn’t only felt they had let themselves down, they had let others who believed in them down. He knew that Yuuri didn’t know if he would continue skating after that. Of course Victor kept up with the news after. Why wouldn’t he?

Then he saw the video. While not perfect, there was heart there. There was that fire and that power that Victor had experienced from Yuuri the night of the party. He knew that Yuuri, even if Yuuri himself didn’t know, that he wanted to keep skating. He just needed the right person, the right motivator, to keep going. Plus, hadn’t the boy asked him, albeit drunkenly, to be his coach? That was when he decided to take him up on his offer. Not to mention, he felt that same twinge at his heart he felt when he stared down at the drunken Yuuri grinding against him. That same enthrallment with the person that was Yuuri Katsuki.

So here he was, in the Katsuki family’s hot spring. Waiting for Yuuri to come greet him, waiting for that same boy to meet him in such an unfamiliar place. Victor wasn’t nervous though. He was used to unfamiliar places and the boy had asked him to be his coach. There should be no reason why Yuuri would freak out. Right? He should be elated that Victor decided to take him up on his offer to be his coach.

Then of course, Yuuri came fumbling in, face blushing and stammering. So much for not freaking out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one paragraph prompt written for my daily writing challenge. The paragraph was restructured and expanded upon for this fic.


End file.
